sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games – gra sportowa wyprodukowana przez Segę, a wydana przez Nintendo w 2013 roku na konsolę Wii U. Jest czwartą odsłoną serii Mario & Sonic, a także drugą wydaną w ramach ekskluzywnej współpracy Segi i Nintendo, gdzie poprzednią była: Sonic Lost World, a kolejną Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. Posiada licencję International Sports Multimedia od Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego. Wydano ją w 2013 roku w ramach zbliżających się wtedy Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2014 w Soczi. Gracz może wcielić się w wybrane postaci z uniwersum serii ''Super Mario oraz Sonic the Hedgehog biorąc udział w różnych dyscyplinach sportowych. Gra wraca tym razem do zimowych dyscyplin sportowych z Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, modyfikując nieco listę dostępnych wydarzeń. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka thumb|left|Ekran wyboru postaci Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games to czwarta odsłona serii Mario & Sonic, która powraca do sportów zimowych wprowadzonych w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Występuje tutaj 20 grywalnych postaci, wybranych po równo z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i Super Mario. Gra wzorowana jest na Zimowych Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2014 w Sochi, podczas gdy otoczenie jest stylizowane na obie łączone serie. Poza oficjalnymi postaciami gracze mogą także grać swoimi Mii. Po spełnieniu różnych wymagań gracz może także odblokować kostiumy postaci dla Mii. Inne niegrywalne postaci występują w roli rywali, sędziów albo widowni podczas konkretnych wydarzeń. Każda grywalna postać w grze posiada swój typ umiejętności i wynikające z niego statystyki, które zapewniają im pewne plusy i minusy w danych dyscyplinach. Typ wszechstronny wyróżnia się tym, że jest dobry w każdej kategorii, ale nie specjalizuje się w żadnej z nich tak mocno jak pozostałe klasy. W odróżnieniu od poprzednich części, każda postać posiada teraz inne statystyki na każdą z dyscyplin. Specjalne umiejętności postaci są teraz automatycznie aktywowane lub stają się dostępne dopiero po spełnieniu wymagań w większości dyscyplin wyścigowych, głównie narciarstwie, snowboardingu i łyżwiarstwie. Musi to być na przykład nabranie odpowiedniej prędkości, zdobycie punktów combo, czy częste przyspieszanie podczas mijania flag na trasie. thumb|Roller Coaster Bobsleigh w Speed Highway Rozgrywka polega na uczestniczeniu w różnych dyscyplinach sportowych na igrzyskach olimpijskich. Sterowanie odbywa się za pomocą pilota Wii i kontrolera Wii U, często też gracz musi przechylać konsolę Wii U lub rysować po niej palcem. W dyscyplinach gracz musi łączyć szybkość, wyczucie czasu i strategię. Podobnie jak w poprzednich odsłonach serii, dostępne są również Dream Event które rozgrywają się w fantastycznych lokacjach, zwykle pochodzących z serii Sonic the Hedgehog lub Super Mario, gdzie postaci posiadają specjalne umiejętności niemożliwe w dyscyplinach olimpijskich. Dyscypliny można rozgrywać osobno, albo w innych trybach rozgrywki. W trybie Medley Mania gracz może ułożyć sesję składającą się z różnych następujących po sobie wydarzeń. Po zakończeniu finałowej rundy wygra ten gracz, który zdobył najwięcej punktów ze wszystkich dyscyplin. Po raz pierwszy w serii Mario & Sonic pojawia się także tryb sieciowy, Worldwide VS, w którym gracz może zmierzyć się z innymi graczami z całego świata, a także pomóc w polepszaniu pozycji w rankingu dla swojego kraju. W trybie Action & Answer Tour czterech graczy bierze udział w quizie składającym się z pytań, które są zadawane podczas rozgrywania dyscyplin sportowych. Tryb ten prowadzą Orbot i Cubot, którzy tłumaczą zasady gry. W trybie tym wydarzenia sportowe zostają przerobione, tak aby można było odpowiadać na zadane pytania podczas rozgrywki: thumb|left|Orbot i Cubot prowadzący tryb Action & Answer Tour *Lucky chance - wydarzenie opierające się na szczęściu. Gracz musi wybrać odpowiedź i zobaczyć jak wiele punktów otrzyma w skali od 2 do 10. *Melody and answer (Bobslej czteroosobowy) - podczas jazdy gracze usłyszą instrument. Po przekroczeniu linii mety będą musieli wybrać który instrument usłyszeli. *Scratch and answer (Narciarstwo dowolne) - gracze jadą na nartach po srebrnej zdrapce, która ukrywa wygrywający numer. Gracz musi ją zdrapać i odkryć ten numer, aby przejść przez bramę z numerem wygrywającym. *Mid-air scratch and answer (Skoki narciarskie) - gracz zobaczy znak, po czym będzie musiał złapać balony z takim obrazkiem jak na znaku. Wygrywa ten kto zdobędzie najwięcej balonów z odpowiedziami. *Mid-air formation and answer (Skoki narciarskie) - podczas skoku, Paratroopy i Buzz Bombery utworzą formację. Gracz musi odgadnąć jaką formę przybiorą. Im dłużej utrzymują się w powietrzu tym łatwiej jest odpowiedzieć. *Boo hunt and answer (Short Track na 1000 metrów) - Boo nagrywa graczy, podczas gdy ci muszą go znaleźć używając gamepada który wyświetla nagranie. Wygrywa ten kto wpadnie na Boo. *Spiny scramble and answer (Snowcross) - Lakitu zrzuca na trasę różne Spiny. Gracz musi je policzyć aby wygrać. *Giant balloon and answer (Narciarstwo alpejskie) - po przejściu prze bramę pojawi się wielki balon ze śnieżynkami. Gracz musi wcisnąć przycisk A, kiedy będzie wiedział ile płatków śniegu się na nim znajduje. *Goal shoot and answer (Hokej na lodzie) - Gracz musi strzelić do bramki, która posiada symbol zawodnika przedstawionego jako pierwszego na początku tego trybu. *Try your luck and answer (Slopestyle) - gracz musi zniszczyć beczki i zebrać z nich jak najwięcej pierścieni. thumb|Drużyny w trybie Legends Showdown Gra oferuje także tryb fabularny dla jednego gracza - Legends Showdown. Postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i Super Mario zostają podzieleni na 5 z góry ustalonych drużyn, których nie można zmieniać. Wszystkie drużyny dążą do zdobycia prestiżowego Legend Trophy wewnątrz szklanego dachu pałacu. Drużyny są następujące: *Niebieska drużyna: Sonic, Tails, Yoshi i Donky Kong. *Czerwona drużyna: Amy, Knuckles, Wario i Waluigi. *Pomarańczowa drużyna: Shadow, Vector, Luigi i Daisy. *Żółta drużyna: Silver, Blaze, Mario i Peach. *Zielona drużyna: Doktor Eggman, Metal Sonic, Bowser i Bowser Jr. thumb|left|Klony grywalnych postaci w trybie Legends Showdown Po ceremonii otwierającej igrzyska rozpoczyna się właściwa rozgrywka. Gracz steruje po kolei każdą z drużyn. Na początku drużyna przybywa łodzią na pierwszą platformę, gdzie musi stoczyć walkę ze swoimi mrocznymi klonami. Aby pokonać klony należy z nimi wygrać w wyznaczonej dyscyplinie sportowej. Gracz może wybrać dowolną postać lub postaci z czterech dostępnych w danej drużynie. Po pokonaniu klonów przeniosą się one na wyższą platformę. Na drugiej platformie gracz będzie musiał stoczyć walkę z Mii, a na trzeciej znowu z klonami i czwartej znowu z klonami. Po pokonaniu klonów po raz trzeci znikną one na dobre, a gracz trafi na ostatnie piętro - bramę nad którą wisi klucz. Klucz zacznie się jednak świecić i otworzy się portal, z którego wyskoczy jeden z rywali. Po pokonaniu danego bossa drużyna gracza otrzyma klucz i wejdzie do pałacu. Następnie będzie trzeba powtórzyć ten proces dla kolejnych drużyn. Po oczyszczeniu każdej strefy gracz otrzymuje ocenę za swój występ w 5 rundach. W przypadku otrzymania oceny A+ gracz zostanie nagrodzony kostiumem dla Mii. Po ukończeniu ścieżek wszystkich pięciu drużyn, zawodnicy spotykają się na dachu, który zostanie otwarty. Zanim jednak sięgną po trofeum, pojawią się ostatni trzej bossowie: Doktor Eggman Nega, Rouge the Bat i Dry Bowser, których należy pokonać dowolną z 20 postaci. Po pokonaniu rywali Legends Showdown dobiegnie końca. Zebrane z całego pałacu klucze uniosą się w powietrze i otworzą gablotę z Legend Trophy, którą podniosą Sonic i Mario. Dyscypliny thumb|Łyżwiarstwo figurowe w parach *'Narciarstwo alpejskie' - Zjazd *'Skoki narciarskie' *'Narciarstwo dowolne' - Jazda po muldach *'Narciarstwo dowolne' - Skicross *'Biatlon' *'Snowboard' - Slalom gigant równoległy *'Snowboard' - Slopestyle *'Snowboard' - Snowcross *'Łyżwiarstwo' - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie na 500 metrów *'Łyżwiarstwo' - Short track na 1000 metrów *'Łyżwiarstwo figurowe' - Indywidualne *'Łyżwiarstwo figurowe' - Pary *'Bobsleje' - Skeleton *'Bobsleje' - Czteroosobowy *'Hokej na lodzie' *'Curling' thumb|Figure Skating Spectacular w wersji ze świata Mario *'Dream Event' **'Winter Sports Champion Race' (Mini Russia Island) **Hole In One Curling (Green Hill Zone) **Roller Coaster Bobsleigh (Speed Highway) **Bullet Bill Sledge Race (Sweet Mountain) **Groove Pipe Snowboard (Mushroom Bridge) **Snow Day Street Hockey (Delfino Plaza) **Snowball Scrimmage (Snow Colosseum) **Figure Skating Spectacular (Dream Skating Center) Postacie Team Sonic Team Mario Niegrywalne postacie Rywale Widownia *Zwierzątka **Cucky **Flicky **Pecky **Picky *Chao **Neutral Chao **Hero Chao **Dark Chao *Omochao *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Toad Sędziowie *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Omochao *Chao *Lakitu *Toad Postacie z wydarzeń *Orbot *Cubot *Wispy **Yacker **Biały Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Żółty Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Niebieski Wisp **Różowy Wisp **Purpurowy Wisp *Cop Speeder *Buzz Bomber *Rotatatron *Paratroopa *Spiny *Boo *Fake Bowser *Bullet Bill *Wiggler Bus *Pianta Krytyka Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games otrzymała głównie mieszane recenzje. Większość krytyków chwaliła stronę graficzną i tryb sieciowy, ale zwróciła uwagę na to że odsłona ta była zbyt podobna do poprzednich, a także skrytykowała sterowanie. Na GameRankings wystawiono jej ocenę 54.81%, a na Metacriti 55/100. Gaz Plant z Nintendo Life wystawił grze ocenę 6 na 10, podsumowując że gra wykonała niewielki progres w porównaniu do poprzednich, czerpiąc wskazówki głównie z Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, ale ignorując dynamiczny tryb imprezowy z Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Tryb sieciowy miał być mile widziany, choć zbyt ograniczony. Z grupą przyjaciół gra miałby być znacznie lepsza, ale samemu ciężko jest doszukać się więcej pozytywnych aspektów gdy nie zostały one odświeżone. Liam Martin z Digital Spy wystawił grze ocenę 3 na 5, chwaląc oprawę wizualną, tryb wieloosobowy i jego aspekty przyjazne rodzinnym zabawom, ale skomentował brak wyraźnego postępu w serii. Scott Thompson z IGN wystawił grze ocenę 4.5 na 10, chwaląc aspekt wieloosobowy, ale krytykując nie odpowiadające sterowanie, które było głównym powodem dla przyznania takiej oceny. David Jenkins z Metro był w dużym stopniu negatywny w stosunku do gry, wystawiając jej ocenę 3 na 10, głównie za brak głębi, niespójne sterowanie i ponownie wykorzystaną zawartość. Uznał również, że jest to najgorsza dotychczasowa gra z serii Mario & Sonic. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Mario & Sonic, która została wydana na konsolę Wii U, a także pierwsza której nie wydano na Wii. *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games'' wydaje się być najdłuższym tutłem gry w serii, składającym się z aż 20 sylab (22 dwóch jeśli 2014 wymawia się jako two thousand and fourteen zamiast twenty fourteen). *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Mario & Sonic, która nie posiada drugiej wersji na konsolę przenośną. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii Mario & Sonic, która posiada sieciowy tryb dla wielu graczy. *Seria Sonic the Hedgehog posiada po jednym poziomie reprezentującym każdą erę z Sonic Generations - Green Hill Zone z klasycznej ery, Speed Highway z ery Dreamcasta, oraz Sweet Mountain z ery współczesnej. **Dodatkowo, pierwsze dwa poziomy pojawiły się w Sonic Generations, a w tej grze korzystają z tych samych tekstur, mimo że jedynie Sweet Mountain była poziomem z gry wydanej na konsolę Nintendo. *Jest to ostatnia gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, w której Kate Higgins udziela głosu Tailsowi, a także pierwsza z serii Mario & Sonic która posiada dubbing nie tylko angielski i japoński, ale również niemiecki, francuski, włoski i hiszpański. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2013 roku Kategoria:Wii U